


Fi(st)x me

by mssdare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal Fisting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fisting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Hux, Power Bottom Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: Hux needs to relax enough to sleep. Ren is there to help him.





	Fi(st)x me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fisting story. If this is not your cuppa, skip it. All things considered, this is a "gentle" story though ;)
> 
> Many thanks to [ Harlanhardway ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Target44/pseuds/Harlanhardway) for prereading and all the amazing comments and to Sillygoose for being my beta no matter the subject. 
> 
> This is going to be a part of a bigger series of fics about Hux and Ren helping each other to sleep ;)

FI ~~ST~~ X ME

 

Hux feels his insides _shift_. The nauseating sensation twists in his stomach, and he whirls around from where he’s kneeling with his chest pressed against his bed, almost throwing up from the pressure inside his body. The familiar surroundings of his quarters seem blurry. He grips the sheets for support.

“What…” He gasps. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“Just. Making room,” Ren says, sounding offended. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re so narrow, and my hands are quite big.”

“Are you _insane_?” Hux props himself up with his arms on the bed and turns to Ren fully, glaring. “Don’t you dare shove the Force up my ass! And what do mean, ‘making room’?”

Ren makes a gesture of spreading something with his hands. “Pushing things aside. You know, when females are pregnant their internal organs move a bit to make room for the developing fetus?”

Hux shuts his eyes to stop seeing Ren, wishing he could not _hear_ Ren, either. He leans forward on the bed, doing his best not to retch. He’s lucky that he’s still on his knees, with his upper body pressed tight to the mattress, or he’d fall over. His head is spinning. The sensation of deep “wrongness” inside of his body doesn’t leave him.

“No,” he wheezes. “You can’t…” He takes a few deep breaths, aiming at centering himself. He’s taken a lot in his life. He’s taken blows and not-so-gentle fucks and humiliation. But no one has ever _realigned his insides_ to make room for their cock—or a fist. “Fuck.”

Ren has the audacity to sound sheepish, the fucker. “I thought that it’d be safer this way.”

Hux shakes his head. He needs to calm down or he’ll puke for real, and he’d actually been looking forward to this moment. He won’t let Ren spoil it for him. “Just proceed,” he says through gritted teeth. “From now on, no more Force inside me, though. Do you understand?” He reaches for the special silicone lube he’d prepared just for this encounter and shoves it into Ren’s palm. “Use this and I’ll be fine. I can take it. I’ve done this before,” he lies. “Don’t concern yourself.”

He’s only a little bit afraid.

Ren takes the tube.

 

*

Time has stopped. Or at least it has stretched, similar to how Hux has been stretched. He wouldn’t be surprised if he saw objects flying around him, half-frozen in time and space, magically slowed down by Ren’s powers. Hux feels his tears slowly forming in his eyes, the beads of salty water growing fatter, finally overflowing and hanging over his lashes like bubbles on top of a straw. He blinks, still almost suspended in time, distinguishing each phase of movement. His eyelid flutters and the tears drop, splashing on the sheets and adding moisture to the wet patch that has already formed there.

He gasps or rather tries to make a sound, but he’s too out of his mind to do anything—he’s been reduced to one hot point on his body, one sensation, alight in one spot and turned off in all other places. _It’s not unlike how my weapon used to work_ , he thinks, absurdly. The beam had sucked the whole energy out of that sun to power itself up. And here he is, caught in Ren’s merciless power, being drained just like that sun. Once he’s used up all his energy he’ll be discarded, he’ll become a void, a black nothing in space.

He tries to get back, to find where his body is, discern where his barriers are. They are now fluctuating, erasing his shape until he begins to dissolve, giving in to this weird entropy. He locates the position of his lungs, instructs himself to take a breath, and does, feeling his chest expand with air.

“Ren.” It comes out on the exhale, almost inaudible, and Hux is jerked back to the reality of the hard floor underneath his knees, scratchy regulation blanket chaffing his cheek, and the hot oily lube trickling down his crack as Ren’s fingers rub and rub and rub, gently but so insistently. “How.” Hux manages to pant. “How many.”

“Four,” Ren says. He sounds only a little less out of breath than Hux. The pads of his fingers slide from Hux’s lower back, down his crack, dip inside his hole and retract. Ren’s other palm rests on Hux’s ass-cheek, warm and grounding. He slides his fingers up and inserts them again in Hux’s hole then pauses there, four digits deep, thick and warm. He splays the fingers of his left hand on Hux’s lower back, pressing him down.

Hux has been tearing up, soundlessly until now, but when Ren brings his fingers together in a tight little pyramid and pushes them in deeper, up to where his palm is the widest, it’s a lot to take. It’s the most Hux’s ever had inside him. Hux gets his bearings so he doesn’t cry a torrent of tears he won’t be able to stop. It’s almost the whole hand. It’s just the thumb that’s not in yet. Ren has brought that thumb to the edge of Hux’s stretched rim too, and rubs the skin there with little motions, catching on the edge sometimes as his other fingers rest heavily inside Hux. He’s taking time again, allowing Hux to adjust, to stretch even more, to the point that is physically impossible.

Hux will break.

“I can’t,” he weeps. “No more.”

He feels Ren shift behind him, the pressure of the hand that’s placed on his back easing and then appearing again when Ren leans in and kisses Hux’s back with hot, wet presses of his mouth.

“You’re doing so well, Hux. You’ll take it all. I know it. It’s just a little more. Just let me in. Let me take care of you, baby.”

Hux wants to scoff at the endearment, but it would require sucking in his breath and tensing his abdomen, and he’s sure he can’t do that right now. So instead he lets everything go, lets his muscles relax, since they’ve been tensing up at the intrusion again, his flight instinct telling him to run before his body is split in half, speared on Ren’s hand like meat on a spit roast.

Tears flow down in a steady stream now. His nose is running, his open mouth leaking; everything is wet, everything is hot, his ass is on fire, impossibly stretched. And Hux says, “More. Put it in,” because he’s past caring about his life now. He just wants to be swept away and erased, to have peace again. “Put it all in. Put it in.” He might be chanting it, he’s not sure; he’s probably delirious.

Ren all but lies on his back, pressing his naked, ridiculously broad chest to Hux, and kisses Hux on his sweaty neck. “Shhh, Hux. I’ll take care of it. Just. Trust me.”

Hux would laugh, he really would, if he only had any strength left inside. Trust Ren. As if. “Ren,” he begs instead. “Please.” He feels it like fire when Ren’s thumb finds its way in. He chokes. “Stars,” he whispers. He must be broken.

“Take a breath,” Ren says.

It’s impossible, but Hux does. He more knows it than feels it when Ren’s whole palm disappears inside of him. His mind is shut off again and he’s just floating, being filled to the brim, his body not his own anymore.

Ren is calm and steady, his fist inside of Hux just resting, but stuffing him so tightly it’s as if Ren has _moved in_ and _lives_ inside of Hux’s body now like a thief in a stolen starship.

Ren doesn’t even flinch. He remains perfectly still before he reaches around Hux and holds him, pulling him up a little from the bed. If he’s aiming to take Hux’s limp cock in his hand he can forget about it, Hux thinks. There’s no way Hux can get erect while he is filled up to the point of breaking. This is not about getting off, this is about—Hux isn’t sure what this is about, really. Not surrender, certainly. Perhaps an out-of-body experience, something that gives him an ability to transcend his own boundaries and finally find some peace in this burning galaxy.

He emits a half-whine when Ren grips his dick and tries to pump him into hardness. “I… can’t,” he wheezes. “Give me. Time.”

Ren stills. Seconds tick and stretch, one dragging after another, with Hux speared like a fish, sweating and panting, trying to get his racing heart back under control, trying to calm the fuck down, because he doesn’t need to panic while Ren’s wrist-deep inside of him.

“Okay,” he finally says. His voice sounds very distant. “Move now. Inside me.”

It hurts again when Ren does, but there’s also that delicious pain that Hux has always craved, the one that makes him feel like he’s shattering into pieces, every bit as sharp-edged and cutting as a crystal mirror, beautiful and full of multicolored lights. He shudders and—astonishingly, even to himself—feels his cock harden where it’s still covered by Ren’s hot palm.

It goes like this for a little while, Ren inching back and forth with his fist inside of Hux and palming Hux’s dick. It’s still uncomfortable—it will never not be, not with the width of Ren’s hand—but it also sends Hux’s mind to the stars with every passing shallow thrust.

When he’s unexpectedly spilling, long minutes later, his ass clenches and the pain is so sudden and sharp that he shouts. He thinks he must be bleeding. It’s not true; Ren would never allow it, but this is how it feels to Hux—as if his insides have been scraped raw, his body broken, torn to pieces, his soul leaking out of the shattered boundaries of what used to be him. He cries and then cries some more, and in all the lightheadedness he almost misses the moment when Ren starts to ease out of him. It’s just as gradual and painful as the process of shoving his palm in was. It takes time. It’s so _slow_ and Hux is oversensitive, sobbing outright now with every gentle movement of Ren’s hand. He feels again the pull of the thickest part of Ren’s palm.

“Just a little more,” Ren says. He sounds totally out of breath, spent, wrecked, as if he were the one with something this huge inside his body. “You’re doing so good.” There’s that kiss at Hux’s nape again, followed by a moist nip and then, suddenly, a harsh bite. Hux jerks and in that moment Ren’s hand slips out of him.

Hux collapses then. He hasn’t realized that up until now, despite all his trying, there was still some tension inside him that’s gone now. He feels bereft, empty. He is floating again, but this time around it’s like gliding on warm water—he knows that his body is heavy and solid, it’s just that the surface supports him so easily.

He wants to climb onto the bed and roll on his side but he’s afraid to move. He’s also ashamed to be exposed like this. He knows how he must look, with his hole open, gaping, swollen and red. He’s seen it on the HoloNet and it’s not a pretty sight. He also knows that he needs to give his body time to readjust before he moves, so he shuts his eyes and tries hard not to think about Ren and what’s Ren seeing there.

He’s startled by the touch of something warm and moist on the back of his buttocks—Ren wiping away the excess lube that has trickled down Hux’s thighs. He is sticky and overheated but cold at the same time. When he feels a small blow of cold air on his still gaping hole, he shivers. His knees are killing him.

“What?” he asks. He won’t stand anything more, not even Ren’s tongue there. But Ren only gives him a brief kiss on his puffy rim and then applies something very cold and wet to his hole. Hux’s eyes shoot open and he hisses, but the cool gel is actually soothing so he doesn’t protest whatever’s Ren applying there.

When Ren’s done, he scoops up Hux like a baby as he hauls him up on the bed, positioning Hux half on his stomach and half on his side, easing him gently into position. He covers him in a blanket, tucking it around his form tightly, reforming the boundaries that had been rent assunder by Ren’s fist.

Hux wants to reach behind himself to feel his hole, check for any damage. He doesn’t think there is any real harm, not really, but he’d like to feel for it nonetheless.

“Don’t,” Ren tells him, either reading the intent out of his mind or just figuring it out on the basis of Hux’s movement. “Just rest.” He gets up again but only to kneel on the floor next to Hux’s face. Ren’s warm fingers wipe the sweat and tears from Hux’s overheated skin.

“Here,” Ren says, pressing the tip of a flask filled with cold liquid to Hux’s chapped lips. It’s clear but distinctly sweet, like water mixed with fruit juice. “Drink this.”

It tastes divine, like the nectar of the gods. Hux hadn’t realized he was thirsty, but he swallows everything that Ren gives him in long, hungry gulps. It’s cool and refreshing, fortifying, filling his chest with the will to live again.

“And now this.” Ren hands him two pills. Painkillers. Probably anti-inflammatory too. Hux would prefer a stim but he takes the capsules. They tumble on the bed because his hand is shaking too much, but Ren picks them up again and presses them to Hux’s lips so Hux can swallow them. “You’ll be sore when you wake.” He sounds apologetic again.

“Are you sure my ass is all right?” Hux asks, even though he feels it is. He’s mostly numb now—perhaps the ointment that Ren rubbed into him was spiked with lidocaine.

“Mmm,” Ren hums.

Hux listens to him walking to the fresher, water running and then turning it off, the clatter of things, probably Ren’s bathing products mixed with Hux’s on the shelves. Combined with the buzz of the ship’s engines and soft whirl of air ventilation, it’s a comforting sound, lulling him to sleep.

Sleep. Yes. That was the whole purpose of tonight’s activities—getting Hux to sleep without a stim so he could rest well for once. Although Ren insists that he could put Hux to sleep easily with the Force, Hux hates the Force with all his might and wouldn’t stand for it. The feeling of his throat constricting under Ren’s invisible grip is forever ingrained in his memory, as well as the weight of the Force-shove that hauled him across the shuttle on Crait. He’d been set on not letting the Force touch him again, no matter how controlled and tamed Ren seemed these days.

So he’d asked for this instead. On second thought, Force-sleep might have been a safer option. It’s probably Hux’s self-destructive streak kicking in again, but they’ve been in this state of problematic ceasefire for almost four months now and Hux needs to place his war-spiked adrenaline _somewhere_. It’s hard to be on high alert for so long, without an outlet. And Ren’s newfound serenity isn’t helping either. Hux is just not used to Ren being levelheaded and making thought-out decisions, weighing pros and cons, actually not only doing his job for once but also listening to Hux’s advice and _cooperating_. It’s unsettling, and Hux needs to have the upper hand again; he needs to see Ren lose his mind again, lest Hux lose his own.

As he’s drifting in and out of a comforting, dizzy slumber, Hux idly catalogues the reestablished boundaries of his body. He feels connected to every part of himself like he’s never been before. His chest, stomach, legs, toes, the skin on his back, even the shells of his ears—everything _fits_ , and his spirit, or consciousness, fills those boundaries weightlessly. He wonders if it’s Ren’s ridiculous Force religion rubbing off of him.

When sometime later the mattress dips behind Hux and he feels Ren settling next to him to sleep, his body like a brick house Hux can hide behind, Hux thinks that it’s not Ren at all who’s troubled by their arrangement. Hux doesn’t open his eyes, though, just sighs contently when Ren sneaks his arm around him and brings him closer. They can always get back to hating each other in the morning.

 


End file.
